


C'est ce que j'appelle "être là au bon moment"

by AkaYoY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaYoY/pseuds/AkaYoY
Summary: OS 2 : Masks\Hide(07\04\2020)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 3





	C'est ce que j'appelle "être là au bon moment"

Bonjour ou bonsoir cher\e lecteur\e, si vous avez lus l’OS 1 vous savez que je suis le narrateur. Encore pour ce chapitre je suis là pour commenter, mais je ne suis seul je serai accompagné par…………………………………….Jinète.  
Veuillez tous applaudir Jinète qui sera là pour commenter avec moi. Elle s’occupera de briser le 4é mur à ma place, si nécessaire.  
Merci de m’accueillir ici, j’espère pourvoir me rendre utile.  
Bien maintenant commençons le récit.

*pluie d’étoile*

Atsumu porte un masque. Voilà. N’aillez pas peur je vais vous dire pourquoi. La raison est banale. Il n’arrivait tous simplement pas a s’empêcher de rougir devant Sakusa, ce qui devenait très dérangeant pendant les entraînements. Même Meian leur capitaine s’en ai rendu compte. Alors si le principale intéressé le découvrait ça serai la catastrophe !!!

Mais bon on sait tous qu’il vas le découvrirent tôt ou tard. N’est-ce pas Jinète ?  
Vous avez raison Narrateur-sama, comme d’habitude.  
Je te laisse raconter la suite Jinète. Je suis fatigué.  
D’accord, Narrateur-sama. Bien continuons…

Son frère Osamu a fini lui aussi par le savoir, comme tout bon frère il l’a taquiné et c’est moqué de lui.  
Je pense qu’il n’aurait pas du se moquer de lui. Surtout quand son frère est amoureux. c’est très méchant, ça me fait de la peine. j’ai envie de pleurer…  
Non !! Ne pleure pas Jinète, nous somme en plein récit. Aller reprend-toi. Si tu veux on l’obligera a s’excuser mais ne pleure pas, Ok ?  
Désolé, Narrateur-sama je vais me reprendre.  
Allez maintenant continue mais ne craque surtout pas.  
Bien je vais reprendre l’histoire…

Tout le monde se demandé pourquoi ce changement soudain. Il a alors sorti l’excuse parfaite :

\- J’ai pas envie d’avoir le Covid-19

Et étonnamment ça a marché.  
Mais pas pour longtemps je vous dis. Il vas vite redescendre sur terre quand je vais lui envoyer Jinète. Encore un peu de patience…

Il avait envie d’avouer ses sentiments mais il avait peur d’être rejeté. Même son caractère a changé, il n’était plus l’Atsumu qu’on connaissait. Il est devenu terne, gris et morose…  
Ce changement tout le monde l’a remarqué, mais les membres des MSBY Black Jackals ne faisait rien pensant que ces juste passager et que ça vas passer.  
Les jours passe, les entraînement continue mais rien n’a changé. Atsumu est toujours aussi gris… Il a pensé plusieurs fois que si il se déclaré, il se sentirait mieux mais se décourage toujours au dernier moment.  
Après tout on n’y peux rien, l’amour est quelque chose de compliqué.  
Mais c’est aussi pour ça qu’on lis de la romance, parce que tout le monde aime regarder des gens se tourner autour.(notez l’ironie)  
Bon je pense qu’il est temps d’intervenir. Ça ne peux plus durer. Jinète c’est a toi de jouer, vas lui parler et règles moi ce problème.  
Bien Narrateur-sama.  
À partir d’ici c’est moi, qui vas raconter le reste du conte. 

Comme tout bonne élève Jinète vas a la rencontre d’Atsumu a la fin de son entraînement.

\- Excusez-moi Miya-san ?  
\- Oui ? Disait-il en se retournant vers ma chère co-narratrice  
\- Vous pouvez venir un peux plus loin j’ai quelque chose a vous dire.  
\- D’accord. On sent qu’il est méfiant. Mais bon Jinète est une mauviette, elle ne tentera rien.  
\- J’aimerai vous aider à régler votre problème.  
\- Quel problème ?!  
\- Eh bien vous êtes bien amoureux, non ?  
\- Comment vous le savez ?  
\- N’y faite pas attention. Je veux juste vous prêter mains forte pour vous déclarer.  
\- Me déclarer?  
\- Oui, vous déclarer.  
\- Vous aller vraiment m’aider ?  
\- Eh bien, on m’a envoyé ici pour ça donc oui. Je pense que pour vous déclarer vous devriez peut-être vous dire que c’est le dernier fois que vous aller le revoir ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Vous pensez que sa peux marcher ?  
\- Eh bien tout dépend de ta volonté. Allez maintenant essayez de vous déclarer en vous entraînant sur moi.  
-Hein !! Sur vous ?!  
\- Oui,sur moi. Allez-y, je ne vais pas me moquez de vous.  
\- J-j-je t’a-aime. Cette personne est sensé avoir 22 ans, alors que là on dirait une collégienne qui se déclare pour la première de sa vie. Pathétique. Après tous la plus part des Shōjos se passe comme ça. Perso je préfère les BL.  
\- Essayez de le dire plus fort, comme si c’est la dernière que vous aller dire.  
\- Comme si c’est la dernière chose que je vais dire… La dernière.  
\- Oui, c’est ça.

Vous trouvez pas qu’il prend trop de temps c’est pas long de dire-

\- JE T’AIME SAKUSA !!  
\- Il t’a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me dire ça. Je commençais a m’ impatienter.  
\- Quoi !?

Je suis sûr que vous vous y attendais pas hein ? Bah moi je le savais et pas toi alors « CHEH »

L’auteur m’a dit qu’il faute que je case le titre quelque part alors le voici :  
Ceci c’est ce que j’appelle «être là au bon moments.»  
Maintenant que je l’ai fait, on peut continuer.  
Ne paniquez pas je ne vais pas vous laissez sur cette fin.  
Les fins ouverte c’est bien mais on aime aussi quand on sait ce qu’il se passera après.  
Donc je vous laisse avec la suite.

_____________________

\- J’ai dis que je commençais à m’impatienter. Alors tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
\- Hein ?! T’a dit quoi ?

\- J’aimerai aussi que tu arrête de porter un masque. Ça ne te vas pas. J’aimerai aussi savoir à qui tu parlais ?  
\- Bah je parlais à…. Attends t’es sûr que je parlais avec quelqu’un ?  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis je n’en suis plus aussi sûr… Cherchons plus tard, j’aimerai déjà que tu réponde à ma question.  
\- Ah t-t-t’a question…  
\- oui, j’aimerais savoir si tu vaux sortir avec moi ?  
\- Genre moi et toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE OUI !!!

_____________________

Tu as fais du bon travaille Jinète. Félicitation. Maintenant, vas dire à Clitorine d’aller obligé Osamu à s’excuser. Et si elle ne le fait pas dis lui que je viendrai la taper.  
D’accord, Narrateur-sama.  
A nous deux maintenant cher\e lecteur\e, je vous remercie d’avoir lu jusqu’ici.  
Pour le prochain Os je ne serai pas accompagné par Jinète, je serai accompagné par Clitorine.  
Qui fera des commentaires avec moi le seul et l’unique Narrateur.

Je vous dit à bientôt cher\e lecteur\e…. UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les gens, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. En espérant que mon travail vous plais.


End file.
